tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quikk, The Enchanter
Quikk, The Enchanter, is the God of Enchantments. He is known to have a second sphere, like the other elites, however this sphere is currently not known. He works as an elite of Traxis, gaining the position prior to the great war in Myth, against his brother Aldis. History During the original Tears of the Gods, Quikk was the God of Shadows before his role was swapped with Legath. He still remained an Elite, and was eventually killed by Traxis, from getting cleaved in half by the dark Royal's blade as he came down atop him, causing the Royal to absorb his sphere. The Enchanter plotted secretly with Traxis, who relied on him for a large support and tactical role, before the war with the other elites. He was perhaps the least trustworthy of the elites, but also possibly the most important due to his immense power with enchanting magic and spells. Realizing he would play a vital role in the war against Aldis, Quikk served Traxis to prove his power and loyalty, due to being distrusted by his fellow Elite Gods. Traxis soon confronted Aldis with his six ready at his side, including Quikk, and fiercely battled it out, eventually winning, surprisingly with most of the elites staying alive, though two were hinted to be killed. Quikk, along with Legath, stood with Traxis as his most valuable elite, which Traxis knew fully well and would not allow Quikk to fall to the enemy. Knowing he had protection, Quikk served Traxis for years, though a few times pondering betrayal but choosing to remain loyal. Quikk had perhaps the most important role of the elites during the war, using it to his advantage and having a high position, generally honored among the ranks of Traxis but despised by some due to his lack of honesty and lust for power. During the first act of the war, when Death's army came to face Alorn's corruption army, Quikk had enchanted his fellow elites beforehand, who attempted to subdue and take out Tol while protecting Death, who was to kill Alorn during the fight. Though Quikk was not physically present for the fight, his power donned much strength to the elites, who eventually were beaten back along with death, who was killed for the time-being. Personality The God of Enchantments stays true to his sphere. Always with a lust for power of some sort, and a desire to be powerful himself, Quikk is dishonest and unprincipled, behaving in the manner of a rogue, wishing to follow no law besides those he has set for himself. He also speaks in prophetic language at times, as well as using third-person to refer to himself occasionally. He is sometimes brash, boastful and arrogant, proud of his accomplishments and unable to see his failures, no matter how obvious. Quikk is also intelligent and somewhat wise, however ambitious, and with thoughts of occasional betrayal. Appearance Wearing a hooded cloak in a lighter shade of blue, Quikk also sports robes of the same color, except with the addition of a partial amount of white. He sometimes carries a staff with a large glowing blue ornament at the tip, and he has a crow which rests on his soldier to message Traxis and the other elites either with orders or with information, of the enemy's plans or of other things. Quikk also has brown boots and a belt, where a dagger is sheathed in a holster. Powers Quikk holds tremendous power as well as the ability to enchant anything, ranging from weapons to armor to Gods themselves, enhancing the abilities of one, or imbuing them with magical powers previously unknown to themselves. He also is known to have a large proficiency with magical spells and charged attacks, as well as having knowledge of several types of magic in Myth, such as fire and lightning. His second sphere is unknown, and with that any other powers he may have. His particular proficiency with magic and charged attacks often causes others to think quite highly of him and his power. His power and energy level exceeds that of even Forlat, the God of Magic who harnesses most branches of Magic, although he primarily supports his allies in combat, particularly his fellow Elites. Category:Traxis Category:The Elites